User talk:LegoStefan24/The RedBrick Marketplace
I've had a lot of work to do the past month or so, which is why I take a while to respond sometimes. Dont think that I've forgotten about you, even though it may seem that way. I will get to your order as soon as I find the time! Sorry for any inconvenience! 20:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) How To Order Please order by telling me what you need. I will respond within 3 days of your request. Sundays and Holidays do not count as 1 or more of the 3 days. I am expected to be less active during the first week or so of November and last week or so of December. Thank You for choosing The RedBrick Marketplace. =Orders= New52 I would like 2 Rough Diamonds, seeing as how the limit is 2. If i can get more, then 5 would be awesome. TheStickKid (talk) 17:59, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I can send 5 (6 even if you need that many). that would cost 150 clicks to my alien egg module for 5 diamonds (or 180 for 6 diamonds). tell me how many you want before you click! 18:09, April 6, 2014 (UTC) 6 Diamonds is perfect! TheStickKid (talk) 23:29, April 6, 2014 (UTC) please place all 180 clicks onto my alien egg module! tell me when youre done, and take your time! 02:24, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Done! TheStickKid (talk) 23:57, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Just confirming, Send them to New52? 00:11, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Yep. TheStickKid (talk) 04:29, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Sent them! 21:54, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Done! Skak485 Hi, can I order an orange mystery pack thing!!! It may take a week or so to click though!!! :D My MLN name is skak485 as well!!! :) Skak485 (talk) 17:30, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Sure! put all the clicks onto my Alien Egg Module Please! Ill send it when you finish clicking! 17:56, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Can I pay in red flowers???? As I have a TONNE of them!!! :D :P :D Skak485 (talk) 18:05, April 7, 2014 (UTC) well considering the fact that i have like 600 of them, id prefer it if you clicked instead... :P 18:06, April 7, 2014 (UTC) OK then!!!! What items would I be able to pay with??? +-+ Skak485 (talk) 18:13, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, I do prefer clicks (it doesnt matter how long it takes to get them, im rather patient :P) but i would accept payment in rough gems, gypsum, pipes, and totemic animals. 18:16, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thanks for being patient as I am in the middle of paying someone else!!!!!!!!!! :DSkak485 (talk) 18:19, April 7, 2014 (UTC) as long as you tell me what you want to pay with, and i say ok, you can take as long as you need! Im in no rush :P 18:24, April 7, 2014 (UTC) It will take me 3 to 4 days to get my clicks to you :D :P Skak485 (talk) 20:05, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I should be able to click tomorrow!!! Skak485 (talk) 18:21, April 10, 2014 (UTC) What is your MLN name??? :) Skak485 (talk) 16:59, April 11, 2014 (UTC) LegoStefan24! 21:06, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Let me know when you're done :P 03:30, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I've done!!! Skak485 (talk) 07:34, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Your Orange Brick Booster Pack contained: 1 Pipe, 1 Millstone, and 4 nails! These Items value to 64 Clicks! Enjoy! Please send a friend request to "LegoStefan24" to receive your items! Thank you! 19:39, April 13, 2014 (UTC) I've sent a f/r Skak485 (talk) 07:52, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Sent the items! Enjoy! 16:54, April 14, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!! ) :D 19:27, April 14, 2014 (UTC) No problem! 21:09, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Done! New52 2 Right. Now i need 6 Rough Sapphires and 6 Rough Rubys. I'll start with the Rough Ruby seeing as how they are the most rare and take the most clicks (240). Alien Egg module again? TheStickKid (talk) 12:15, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Put all the clicks to my alien egg, but i can only offer 5 of the rubies, so only 200 :P 03:29, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Done! TheStickKid (talk) 08:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Sent the Rubies! 21:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Done! zubbu8 Hey. Can I get the Black Brick Booter Pack please for my account: zubbu8? I have already sent you a friend request. I am prepared to pay in clicks. Please excuse me if I am unable to reach you within 2 - 3 days since I have a busy schedule. I hope to do good buisness with you :) PM-xD75 (talk) 22:54, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations! Your Black Brick Booster Pack contained: 1 Red Flower, 1 Rough Diamond, 1 Loose Spark, 1 Pikeman, and 1 Fairy Dust! These Items value to 83 Clicks! Enjoy! The items will be sent once you finish clicking (all the clicks to my Alien Egg Module please)! and take your time on the clicks, there's no rush :D 00:08, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Clarification please: Do I still only pay the price of 50 clicks? Or do I need to pay 83 clicks now? I will pay the 50 clicks for now, I will add the rest later if required. Thank You :) PM-xD75 (talk) 02:44, April 15, 2014 (UTC) You only pay the price of the pack! so only 50! and tell me when the 50 clicks have been paid! Thanks! 20:25, April 15, 2014 (UTC) I paid the 50 clicks yesterday. I have not recieved the items yet. Thank You PM-xD75 (talk) 03:16, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Sent the items! 21:25, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! (Also sent a small gift :) PM-xD75 (talk) 03:20, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Done! New52 3 Ok last one for now. 5 or 6 Rough Sapphires. TheStickKid (talk) 05:15, April 17, 2014 (UTC) I can do 5. 175 more clicks to my alien egg please! 16:44, April 17, 2014 (UTC)